


One Piece PETs: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt obsession

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The guys become very interested in the Gainax series, even going so far as to claim it's better than sex, annoying Nami and Robin. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt obsession

**One Piece PETs: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt obsession**

 

(I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

Luffy was watching television in the Aquarium Bar. He was watching _Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt_, a show that he had become very interested in for quite some time.

 

That was when Nami had appeared at the doorway, looking at him with bedroom eyes.

 

"Ahem." she said.

 

He simply ignored her, slightly annoying the Cat Woman.

 

"Ahem!" she said, a bit more loudly than before.

 

He continued to ignore her. Nami stomped over and stood in front of the TV.

 

"Uh, Nami, do you mind?" Luffy asked. "I'm missing the best part."

 

Nami then walked over to Luffy, kneeled on the couch, and placed her breasts on the side of Luffy's face, saying,

 

"Don't you want some of this?"

 

Luffy pouted.

 

"Aw, don't be like that! Don't you wanna play with me, _captain~_?" she asked, seductively.

 

Luffy gently put his hand on Nami's bosom...and roughly pushed her aside, so that he could watch the rest of _Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt_. That's when Nami started to get more than a little irritated.

 

"You **JERK!"** she clocked him on the head.

 

"OW!" Luffy cried. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, NAMI?!"

 

Nami didn't speak. Instead, she just stormed out in a huff.

 

"Wonder what all that was about?" he muttered, rubbing his sore head as he went back to watching the rest of _Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt_.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

After a crazy workout session, Zoro went to the Aquarium Bar to watch some TV. Low and behold, _Panty & Stocking_ was on.

 

That's when Luffy walked in with some popcorn.

 

"Hey, Zoro," Luffy said as he sat down in front of the TV. "Oh! Do you like _Panty & Stocking_, too?"

 

"I watch this show on occasion, and it has a certain charm to it--yeah, I like it." the Tiger Man said.

 

"Cool!" Luffy grinned.

 

A few minutes later, Robin entered the room.

 

"Hey." she said. Zoro turned to face her and said, "Oh, hey Robin."

 

He went right on back to watching television. Robin walked over to Zoro, sat next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Zoro only petted Robin on the head.

 

Then Robin began to kiss his cheek and his neck.

 

"Not in the mood, Robin." he told her.

 

"What?" Robin asked, surprised.

 

"Kinda busy here." he pointed at the TV. Robin saw what was on, and her response?

 

"Well...I never!" Robin said before she got up and stormed out.

 

"What's ruffled her feathers?" Luffy asked.

 

"Beats me." Zoro shrugged.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

Nami and Robin were in the library, discussing their boyfriend's current interest in _Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt_.

 

"I can't believe those jerks!" Nami said. "It's like they're choosing that stupid show over us!"

 

"It's frustrating." Robin added. "Just what do they see in _Panty & Stocking_, anyways?!"

 

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out!"

 

*****In the Aquarium Bar*****

 

Robin and Nami sat down and watched _Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt_, in order to see what the big deal was about this series.

 

"Seems ok." Nami said. "Other than that, I don't see why the guys are so damn interested in it."

 

"Me neither," Robin said.

 

"Let's ask the others what they think." Nami suggested as she turned off the television and stood up.

 

"Right." Robin agreed.

 

*****Meanwhile, on deck*****

 

Luffy yawned as he prepared to take a nap. Usopp and Chopper were playing tag. Zoro was lifting weights, again. Brook was playing his violin, and Franky was drinking some cola.

 

Then, the girls came out.

 

"Hey guys!" Nami called.

 

"Hi, girls!" the guys greeted them.

 

"Quick question: What do you guys see in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt?" Nami asked.

 

" _Panty & Stocking_?" asked Usopp. "Are you kidding? I don't watch that drivel!"

 

"What's that?" Chopper asked, curiously.

 

"Some crazy show about fallen angels or something," said Usopp. "Forget it, Chopper. You're too young to understand."

 

"Ok." was Chopper's response.

 

" _Panty & Stocking_?" Franky questioned.

 

"It's this show that Luffy and Zoro are watching," Nami said.

 

"Oh." he replied.

 

"I've seen it~!" Brook chimed.

 

"Why does that not surprise me?" Nami deadpanned while sweatdropping.

 

Sanji appeared to be sweaty and nervous about something.

 

"Is something wrong, Sanji?" Robin asked.

 

"What?" Sanji asked. "Oh! Yes! Everything's fine!"

 

"Sanji." Nami said. "What are you hiding?"

 

"I'm not hiding anything! You're hiding something! What's _Panty & Stocking_!?"

 

"Sanji, just do us all a favor and admit that you like PSG, already." Usopp deadpanned.

 

Sanji heaved a sigh.

 

"Fine," he said, "I watch that show on occasion."

 

"Honestly, what do you see in it?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes," Robin said. "Please, enlighten us."

 

"I--" Brook was about to say.

 

"Don't tell us, we already know what you're going to say!" Nami pointed at him.

 

"Well...there are certain...parts," said Sanji.

 

"I like the action!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, me too," said Zoro.

 

Nami sighed.

 

"Why am I not surprised?" she grumbled. "Whatever, so long as this doesn't turn into a huge deal, I really don't care."

 

Nami then headed back to the library. Robin followed after her to catch up on her reading.

 

*****Two days later*****

 

In the Aquarium Bar, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Usopp, and Chopper were all watching _Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt_.

 

"I still don't see what the big deal is with this series." Usopp said, arms crossed.

 

Chopper just sat in Usopp's lap, confused. Sanji and Brook were having mild nosebleeds while watching.

 

"So, wait, what's going on now?" asked Franky.

 

"Panty's getting it on with some random dude." Zoro answered.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy said. "She wants to have sex with so many guys on Earth!"

 

"It's a goal of hers before she goes back to Heaven: To bang 1000 guys." Zoro added.

 

"I see." said Franky.

 

"I'd want to be the last one she bangs before she returns," said Sanji, swooning.

 

"Of course you would." Zoro rolled his eyes.

 

That's when the girls walked in.

 

"What the hell?!" Nami questioned in surprise upon seeing the boys.

 

"Oh, hey girls." said Luffy as he quickly waved at Nami and Robin before turning his attention back to the television.

 

Nami growled at this.

 

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

 

"Watching this stupid show," Usopp said before he got up and left. "And right now, I'm _DONE_. C'mon Chopper. Let's go fishing, instead."

 

"Ok." said Chopper as he followed the sniper out of the room.

 

Franky got up and walked out, too.

 

"I've got repairs to make," he said.

 

"Later Franky!" Luffy waved.

 

Then Sanji left.

 

"As much as I love this show, I gotta get started on making lunch," he said.

 

"Yeah, ok. See ya, Sanji." said Luffy as his eyes were glued to the television, not literally speaking.

 

That surprised Nami. Luffy was almost always excited for food!

 

_'All right, now this is starting to become a big problem.'_ she thought.

 

*****Later, in the Galley*****

 

Everything was going pretty smoothly during lunch, aside from Luffy trying to swipe everyone's food. Also...Luffy wouldn't stop yapping about _Panty & Stocking_. Neither would Zoro, evidently.

 

It annoyed the girls to no end. As well as Usopp, unsurprisingly, since he hated the show.

 

_'Oh, dear Ceiling Cat, make them shut up.'_ Nami thought.

 

_'I wish they'd talk about something else.'_ Robin thought as she sipped her tea.

 

_'Lord, please take me now.'_ Usopp begged in his mind.

 

Chopper just sat there innocently, not knowing what was going on.

 

Luffy and Zoro kept going on and on about _Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt_, hell, even Sanji joined in on the conversation! Soon, Brook did, too! All the while, Nami was seething with rage...she quickly finished her meal, and stood up from the table.

 

"Excuse me. I need some air." she said, eyes covering her bangs.

 

She walked out of the room, and then Robin soon joined her.

 

*****Out on the deck*****

 

Nami was still seething. Robin then said, "It's all right. Let it out."

 

The Cat Woman took in a deep breath, and...

 

...she let out a huge angry **"MRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWRR!!!"**

 

This alarmed the guys, well, except Usopp.

 

_'I feel your pain, Nami.'_ he thought.

 

*****Subsequently, up in the Crow's Nest*****

 

**"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! THAT SHOW'S DRIVING ME NUTS!!!"** Nami screamed.

 

"I feel you, Nami," said Usopp.

 

"What do they see in that show?" asked Robin.

 

"I have no idea." Nami answered. "I mean, the show's ok, although them obsessing over it is getting really annoying!"

 

"They can't obsess over _Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt_ forever." Usopp said.

 

"He's right," Robin said. "I'm sure things will go back to normal soon."

 

"I hope you're right, Robin." Nami sighed. "I really do."

 

*****Much later*****

 

Luffy and Zoro were once again in the Aquarium Bar, watching Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. Nami and Robin entered the room, and sat next to the two male Straw Hats.

 

"Hey, Nami." Luffy greeted the Cat Woman before quickly turning his attention back to the TV.

 

"Hey, Robin." Zoro greeted the Crane Woman as he patted her wing, his gaze remaining solely on the television program.

 

The two female Straw Hats sighed.

 

"Look, Luffy, I'm going to be frank with you," Nami began. "your obsession with PSG has been driving Robin and me insane, and while we both think the show's ok, we still don't see why you and Zoro are so damn interested in this series, and we probably never will. Though, we're both willingly to at least try and be a little tolerant of your obsession, so long as this doesn't get out of hand...more so than it already has."

 

"Right." Robin nodded. "That, and we were both wondering if we could do something together."

 

"Like what?" Luffy and Zoro asked.

 

"We could play poker," Nami suggested. "or watch a movie, see the sun set in the evening, etc."

 

"We're coming up to an island with a beach," Robin said. "Maybe we could go to the beach."

 

"Right!" Nami nodded. "We could have a Sand Castle Building Contest, go surfing, etc., etc."

 

"No thanks," Luffy said.

 

"But, it'll be fun, Luffy! I'll even let you rub sunscreen on my back." Nami winked.

 

"And we could take a nice walk along the shore, Zoro," said Robin with a grin.

 

"We'll pass." Luffy and Zoro said.

 

"So, you guys don't wanna do anything with us?!" Nami questioned.

 

"You just want to sit there and watch that show?!" Robin asked.

 

"Pretty much." Zoro answered.

 

The Crane Woman and the Booted Puss Woman both sighed in exasperation.

 

"We give up." they said as they got up and walked away.

 

"Man, I love the action in this!" Zoro said as he kept watching the show.

 

"I know, it's better than sex!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"I agree!" said the swordsman.

 

Robin and Nami stopped dead in their tracks when they heard this. They walk back to Luffy and Zoro, and sat back down next to them.

 

"Luffy...honey...what was that last thing you said?" Nami asked, smiling sweetly, all while hiding the fact that she was fuming on the inside.

 

"Yes, captain," Robin said with the same expression. "I don't think we heard you."

 

"I said that this show's better than sex." Luffy repeated with a blank face.

 

Nami's cheeks started to turn red with anger, despite the smile she had on her face.

 

"Better than sex?" she questioned.

 

"Yup." Luffy and Zoro nodded.

 

There was silence for a good five minutes, aside from the television being on.

 

"Excuse us." the archaeologist and the navigator both stood back up, and walked out of the Aquarium Bar, leaving the swordsman and the captain very confused.

 

*****Outside the Aquarium Bar*****

 

Nami and Robin went to separate locations of the Sunny. Robin flew up to the Crow's Nest, and Nami went to the Women's Quarters.

 

*****Up in the Crow's Nest*****

 

Robin found a pillow lying on the floor.

 

*****In the Women's Quarters*****

 

Nami walked over to her bed and picked up her pillow. At the same time, the two female Straw Hats held the pillows to their faces and let out loud, muffled screams.

 

*****In the Aquarium Bar*****

 

Luffy and Zoro remained completely oblivious and continued to watch their show.

 

*****Afterwards*****

 

"He had the absolute nerve to say that that series is better than sex!" Nami yelled.

 

Usopp gasped.

 

"No!"

 

"Yes!" Nami said.

 

"Worst of all, Zoro agreed with him!" Robin exclaimed.

 

"Sounds like you two are at your wit's end," Franky commented.

 

"You don't know the half of it." Nami lowered her head in defeat.

 

"I can't believe we're losing our boyfriends to a cartoon show," Robin said, almost sounding close to tears.

 

However, no one realized that Luffy and Zoro happened to be outside listening to them. _Panty & Stocking_ was over, so they decided to see what everyone else was up to.

 

"Hey, guys." Luffy said.

 

Everyone turned upon hearing his voice, but of course, Nami was not happy.

 

"Shouldn't you be watching your show?" she asked.

 

"It's over now." Luffy shrugged.

 

Nami scoffed before she turned away. Robin did the same when Zoro walked in.

 

"What's with them?" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Everyone else glared at him and Luffy.

 

"How insensitive can you two be?!" Usopp questioned.

 

"Eh?!" Luffy backed away.

 

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Franky asked.

 

"What are you talking about?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"Don't play dumb!" Sanji barked. "You obviously care more about that stupid show than you care about your own girlfriends!"

 

"What?! I thought liked _Panty & Stocking_, too, Sanji!" Luffy said.

 

"Yeah, but I don't obsess over it to the point where I forget what's really important like you idiots!" Sanji snapped.

 

"Exactly!" Brook added. "How could you claim that it was better than sex?!"

 

"Yeah, whatever that is!" Chopper agreed.

 

Luffy and Zoro were surprised by this.

 

Nami and Robin then stood up and began to walk out, although not before they gave their respective boyfriends a cold glare.

 

"Look," said Nami. "You two better start getting your priorities straight."

 

"It's either that stupid show or us," Robin hissed.

 

"And if you decide that you would watch some crazy cartoon than be with us..." Nami began, harshly.

 

**"THEN WE'RE THROUGH!!"** the girls shouted in unison before they both stormed out.

 

The Captain's and the Swordsman's eyes went wide.

 

"So, what's it gonna be?" Sanji asked, arms crossed.

 

The rest of the guys glared at Luffy and Zoro, as well. Luffy and Zoro were both silent.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

The girls sat in the library. Nami is drawing one of her maps and Robin is reading a book.

 

However...they were still very upset.

 

"Damn our stupid boyfriends!" Nami cursed while angrily drawing on her latest map.

 

"I guess this means we're not good enough for them, now," Robin said as she closed her book.

 

"Yeah." Nami sighed.

 

They both heard a knock at the door.

 

"Who is it?" Robin asked.

 

"It's us. We wanna talk." answered Zoro from behind the door.

 

Robin looked at Nami as if to ask "What do you think?"

 

"Let 'em in." Nami sighed.

 

Robin raised her hand, and another appeared and opened the door, letting Luffy and Zoro in.

 

"Ok." Nami said. "Talk."

 

The Monkey Man took in a deep breath.

 

"We're really sorry," Luffy said.

 

"Eh?" Nami and Robin blinked.

 

"Luffy and I went over this, and as much as we both like PSG, we're not gonna risk losing you two over it." Zoro explained.

 

"Yeah," Luffy said. "You're way too important than some stupid show."

 

The girls were silent for a minute.

 

"So...do you forgive us?" Zoro asked.

 

The Booted Puss Woman and the Crane Woman looked at each other, and then back at the captain and the swordsman. Then...they ran up and hugged them. Luffy and Zoro were surprised by this.

 

"Of course we forgive you...!" Nami whispered, tearfully.

 

"Nami, please don't cry!" Luffy freaked out.

 

"...I'm sorry," she said. "I can't help it!"

 

Luffy sighed and hugged Nami back. Zoro did the same thing with Robin. The four of them stayed this way for a while. Afterwards, Robin and Nami broke away from Zoro and Luffy.

 

"Is something wrong?" Luffy asked, puzzled.

 

"Even if we do forgive you, we still can't let one thing go." Nami replied.

 

"She's right, you know," Robin agreed.

 

"Huh?" the captain and the swordsman both raised an eyebrow.

 

"You said that Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt's better than sex." Nami said.

 

"I know, and I was stupid for saying that, and I'm really so--" Luffy explained, only to have Nami put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

 

"Uh...what's going on?" Zoro asked, but then Robin put her hand on his chest.

 

"We're going to remind to remind you both..." Robin began.

 

Then...they both kissed them.

 

Nami broke the kiss, finishing Robin's sentence, "...how it really feels."

 

Luffy and Zoro blushed a bright shade of red.

 

*****About 10 minutes later, in the Women's Quarters*****

 

Zoro was sitting on Robin's bead, while Robin gave him a tit fuck. Nami was giving Luffy a blowjob, while he sat on her bed.

 

"How is this, Zoro?" Robin asked as she continued to gently rub her breasts upon Zoro's manhood.

 

"Ahhh...f*** yeah," Zoro said, sweating and panting with a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

Robin giggled. Nami continued to suck on Luffy's wang.

 

"Don't...stop..." the Monkey Man panted.

 

"As you wish, captain." Nami said, with his wang still in her mouth.

 

This continued for another 10 minutes, until Luffy and Zoro came on Nami and Robin. The ladies simply licked it up.

 

"Why bother watching _Panty & Stocking_," Nami asked as she tied her hair up, placing her captain's large member in between her bosom. "when you two have Robin and me?"

 

Luffy smirked as she said this.

 

"I see your point," he said.

 

Nami smirked right back, then proceeded to rub her boobs on Luffy's manhood. He moaned from the pleasure.

 

"So good..."

 

"Glad you think so, captain." Nami giggled.

 

After about eight minutes, Luffy came on Nami's neck, giving her a pearl necklace. Luffy panted and smiled.

 

"Thank you for the pearl necklace, Luffy." said Nami.

 

"No problem," Luffy said.

 

Back with Zoro and Robin. The swordsman picked her up, and took her over to another part of the room. Robin giggled, because she seemed to know what she was in for.

 

Once Zoro put her down, Robin began to playfully run away from him.

 

"Try and catch me!" she said.

 

The Tiger Man made a cocky grin.

 

"All right. You asked for it." he said as he got down on all fours and sprinted after Robin.

 

Robin let out a pretend scream before she kept running. Didn't take long for Zoro to pounce on her, pinning her to the ground. When their eyes met, they roughly kissed each other, their tongues mingling together.

 

Afterwards, Zoro turned Robin over and began to gently run his claws from her face, down to her breasts, her hips, and her bottom. Robin moaned a little bit at this. She could feel her clit hardening from the pleasure. Zoro soon noticed her bosom and licked his lips. Robin panted and looked at Zoro, her face blushing red. The swordsman smirked.

 

"I think I know what that means," he said.

 

"Oh, yeah?" Robin asked.

 

Zoro then began to lick her breasts. Robin nearly cried out at this. Next, the Tiger Man started to suckle on her nipples, making Robin moan.

 

"Oh...oh, yes!" Robin cried.

 

Zoro moved his hand down to her womanhood, and used his fingers to toy with it. Robin moaned even more. This continued on for about five minutes, until Robin came, leaving her panting.

 

"Oh, yes...!" Robin whispered.

 

"You think that was something?" Zoro grinned as he grabbed Robin's hips, and flipped her around.

 

She knelt down, her torso bent forward. She was now leaning on her forearms, her chest was against the floor, with her head resting on her wing tips. Seeing Robin posed this way _really_ excited the Tiger Man.

 

"Oh yeah....!" Zoro said, drooling.

 

"Come on inside." said Robin, seductively.

 

Zoro squatted down behind her, slowly entering the narrow opening of her womanhood. He placed his left paw on her back, digging his claws into her back, not enough to hurt her, however. He commenced five shallow thrusts into Robin, causing her to moan from the pleasure. In between these thrusts, Zoro grunted,

 

"You're getting really tight...!"

 

"It's not like I can help it...!" Robin blushed.

 

Nothing could have prepared her for the onslaught that would befall on her womanhood...not even when Zoro whispered, "You're in for one wild ride."

 

"Eh?!" was all Robin could say.

 

Before she knew it, Zoro had already commenced thrusting into her, albeit, much deeper and rougher than the first five. Robin was completely overwhelmed with pleasure. As if her screams weren't proof enough.

 

Back with Luffy and Nami. Currently they were both on her bed, in the classic Missionary position. Nami mewled with pleasure.

 

"Luffy...!" she cried.

 

"Nami...!" he grunted as he mercilessly rammed into her womanhood.

 

Nami moaned more and more as Luffy kept going.

 

_'Oh, sweet Ceiling Cat, he's such a fantastic lover!'_ she screamed in her mind.

 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" asked Luffy.

 

"Honey, you know it!" Nami smirked. "Now keep f***ing me!"

 

Luffy grinned and said, "As you wish."

 

And that's exactly what Luffy did. Nami was screaming and yowling in ecstasy.

 

"Yes! Yes! YES~!!" she screamed.

 

Luffy and Zoro continued to fuck Nami and Robin silly for the next two solid hours. And then...they both let it all out. Robin and Nami screamed as the two of them orgasmed. Luffy and Zoro did the same.

 

"...So, tell us, boys," Nami said after she caught her breath. "how was it?"

 

"....Better than _Panty & Stocking_," Luffy answered. "WAY better."

 

"Yeah..." Zoro panted as he lay on the floor, with Robin on top of him, making circles around his right pectoral with her wing tip, a content smile on her lips. "Don't know what the hell we were thinking saying that PSG was better than this."

 

"All is forgiven," Robin said.

 

Luffy yet out a yawn. Zoro did the same.

 

"'Night, Nami." said Luffy.

 

"'Night, Luffy." said Nami.

 

"G'night, Robin," said Zoro.

 

"Goodnight, Tiger," Robin said.

 

With that, they all fell asleep.

 

*****Meanwhile, outside of the Women's Quarters*****

 

Usopp was covering Chopper's ears.

 

"Usopp, why are you covering my ears?!" Chopper asked. "I can't hear anything!"

 

"Good!" the Ferret Man answered. "You're way too young to hear this kind of stuff anyways!"

 

Sanji was on all fours, pounding on the deck, crying.

 

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! WHY~!?"

 

"Well, that proves it," Franky said. "Sex is way better than that show."

 

"Indeed." Brook agreed as he sipped his tea.

 

For the rest of the evening, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Robin slept peacefully, knowing that balance has been restored.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, now I know what you're all probably thinking...and you are wrong. I _**LOVE**_ Panty  & Stocking with Garterbelt. It's one of my favorite anime, despite the weird/f***ed up ending it had.


End file.
